


Lesson Learned

by ElectricSiren6



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gamzee is one scary motherfucker, M/M, Meteorstuck, One-Shot, Underage Drinking, a little silly, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricSiren6/pseuds/ElectricSiren6
Summary: I'm so sorry about the ending. The idea popped into my head and I just had to.





	

Rose Lalonde had always considered herself a sensible girl. She was intelligent, cunning, and incredibly perceptive. If, in the past, anyone had told her about her current situation , she would've laughed in their face. Yet there she was, sobbing on the cold floor of the ecto lab with an empty wine glass. To make matters worse, the shock of Kanaya's harsh words had left her almost completely sober. She was absolutely disgusted with herself. She wondered what ever made her think getting into alcohol was a good idea.  
"You can't just wallow around in self-pity all night." She muttered, growing increasingly frustrated with her own uselessness. Her phone was buzzing practically nonstop in her pocket, but she found it hard to muster up the ability to care. Whoever was pestering her would have to come find her if they really wanted to talk.

A faint sound coming from the back of the lab caught her attention. It sounded like...something Kanaya had warned her about countless times. It came again this time a little louder, confirming her worst fears. The noise had indeed been the sound of a bike horn. The fear in her stomach took hold of her heart like the mighty tentacles of fluthulu wrapping around a doomed vessel. 

"Honk. Honk. Honk." A gruff voice echoed in the darkness. 

"Hello...um Gamzee, right? I don't believe we've met before." Rose called out, trying her best to keep her fear out of her voice. "Honk. Honk. Honk.” The voice sounded as if it was coming from every direction at once. It was almost like the voice was made of the darkness that enveloped the edges of the room. 

A chainsaw started up behind Rose. "Stop right there!" Rose whipped around to see Kanaya ready to fight off the clown. 

"Kanaya wait!" Karkat came running into the room, looking panicked. "Don't hurt him, I've got this." Kanaya reluctantly backed down, choosing instead to walk over to where Rose was standing. Karkat disappeared into the darkness to search for his nutty moirail. Kanaya and Rose stood in silence for awhile, both trying to think of what to say. 

"You did not answer any of my messages." Kanaya finally said. Rose pulled out her phone, finally reading the messages Kanaya had sent her. They were all apologies. Apologies for telling her what to do, apologies for yelling at her, apologies for being a shitty friend. 

"You...you really shouldn't be sorry. I needed someone to tell me off, otherwise I would've kept hurting everyone. Thank you, Kanaya." 

"I should not have yelled at you, though! I should have been more polite, and respected your judgement!" 

"You did exactly what needed to be done. My judgement was total shit in this case, and I needed someone to tell me that. As cheesy as it sounds you really saved me from myself, Kanaya." Rose smiled. Kanaya was completely jade in the face from all the praise she was receiving. 

"Well I suppose if you are feeling better, that is really all that matters." Kanaya was practically beaming. She was glad that Rose was back to her old self, and not angry with her. Rose slipped her hand into Kanaya's. "Rose." 

"Yes?" 

"Are we human dating now?" Kanaya was blushing so hard it was almost hilarious. Rose stood up on her tiptoes, and softly pressed her lips onto Kanaya's. They were sweet, like candy apples. Rose pulled away, her purple eyes locking with Kanaya's jade ones. 

"I believe so." She said finally. Kanaya had a huge smile plastered on her face, and from the way her cheeks were aching, Rose was pretty sure she had one too. The two just stood there staring into each other's eyes for what felt like forever before they decided to go make sure Karkat was okay. 

To their surprise he wasn't with Gamzee. He was with Dave. Actually he was lying on top of Dave. They had caught the two in the middle of an intense make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the ending. The idea popped into my head and I just had to.


End file.
